


Do You Like Her?

by ao3feed-tyrus (orphan_account)



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ao3feed-tyrus
Summary: Cyrus tries to find out which girls at Jefferson Middle School are TJ’s type, but TJ has other interests.





	Do You Like Her?

**Author's Note:**

> I had a free period today so I wrote a lil thing because I’ve been enjoying this ship lately. Enjoy!

“What about her?” 

From a distance, TJ could make out a tall, brunette girl with neatly curled hair. She looked familiar: it’s possible that TJ had seen her in the Jefferson volleyball team uniform after basketball practice. In the lunchroom, she wore a white t shirt and dark blue jeans that flattered her nicely, TJ thought objectively, but nothing about her screamed date material. She looked like all of the other girls Cyrus pointed out previously: athletic, popular, and sought after by most guys at Jefferson Middle School. 

Something about the girls didn’t appeal to TJ. It was not that they weren’t pretty. He could appreciate the presumed hours they spent on their makeup, their soft shoulders, smooth skin, and the admiring looks they gave him when he strolled around school in his basketball jersey with his teammates. 

Maybe he was a “late bloomer” as Amber had put it in a condescending tone. TJ chose to store the concept of dating in his mind, perhaps until high school, or when his friends started teasing him enough to make him want a girlfriend, but he didn’t hang out with Reed much anymore, and he knew Cyrus would never tease him about anything.

“...No, I don’t like her. Not really.”

“Okay, then… what about her?”

Cyrus pointed to another tall, athletic, popular girl, except this one had straight blonde hair. TJ thinks he knows her name… Kayla? Kaylee? Or maybe Kelsey? Either way, he feels just the same about her as he did the other. He shrugged.

“Eh.”

“Really, none of them?” 

Cyrus seemed to rack his brain for someone who didn’t fit the mold he previously assumed was TJ’s taste in girls. Definitely not Buffy. While she wasn’t super popular, albeit well liked by most students, she _was_ extremely athletic which seemed perfect for TJ. However, he already knew the situation between them was far from romantic. Maybe someone more creative…

“What about Andi!” Cyrus exclaimed.

At this suggestion TJ went wide eyed and tried not to show his mortification. True, Andi was different from most other thirteen year old girls, with her short hair and bold taste in fashion. She was also newly single and very pretty, but dating one of Cyrus’ friends was far from an option. Although Buffy and TJ had been on good terms for a while, Andi still practiced weariness around him and their interactions were little more than cordial. Even if Andi were TJ’s type, he doubted that she would ever reciprocate interest.

TJ just laughed.

“Then what _is_ your type?”

TJ wondered the same thing himself. Cyrus leaned in closer, as if the conversation had shifted to something urgently confidential, and for the first time TJ noticed that Cyrus’ right eyebrow was slightly thicker than his left. The freckle under Cyrus’ eye was raised slightly, which TJ realized was actually a mole. The recycled lunch hall air felt slightly warm. TJ’s heartbeat began to speed up a little at this inquisition.

“I don’t know,” TJ shrugged in an attempt to look casual, “I guess I don’t have one.” 

“Alright,” Cyrus smiled, “I won’t push it. But if you ever like someone, I better be the first to know.” 

The air of conversation had shifted to something more comfortable and warm, for which TJ was grateful. Cyrus always knew how to save a situation before it got painfully awkward.

“I wouldn’t count on that,” TJ joked, “since you _are_ pretty judgy.” 

Cyrus laughed and it was the happiest sound TJ had heard all day. At once TJ was stricken with how much better he felt now that Cyrus was in his life. He could talk with Cyrus about serious “stuff” but they were also comfortable sitting in silence. Never in his life had TJ befriended someone so understanding and compassionate.

The bell rang and the two boys packed up their lunches. Cyrus said a quick goodbye to TJ, waving and smiling as he headed off to sixth period. TJ turned to go to class, this time deciding to take a longer route than usual. He had a lot to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I always think “tyrus” when trying to refer to TJ and I have no idea why.


End file.
